


Spero solo che non ci attacchino gli orchi

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Bofur... - pigolò, stringendo con una mano la coperta che gli faceva da giaciglio in quelle fredde notti del loro viaggio e con l'altra i lunghi capelli scuri del nano che gli stava seviziando il collo.</p><p>Ori non sapeva se a farlo sentire in quel modo fosse la bocca del suo compagno che stava succhiando, leccando e mordendo un piccolo lembo di pelle - ormai gonfio e livido per quelle torture - o i suoi capelli lunghi che, liberi dalle trecce, si riversavano sul suo petto carezzandolo e solleticandolo ad ogni minimo movimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spero solo che non ci attacchino gli orchi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/gifts), [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



**Titolo:** Spero solo che non ci attacchino gli orchi  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey  
 **Personaggi:** Bofur, Ori  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Slash, What if? (E se…), Lemon  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 716  
 **Note: 1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Amo questa coppia e, anche se con un po' di difficoltà, son riuscito a scriverci qualcosa!  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore e al mio Ori.  
Perché noi 3 shippiamo BofurOri come non si sa cosa! *___*  
Vi amo  <3

**__ **

\- Bofur... - pigolò, stringendo con una mano la coperta che gli faceva da giaciglio in quelle fredde notti del loro viaggio e con l'altra i lunghi capelli scuri del nano che gli stava seviziando il collo.

Ori non sapeva se a farlo sentire in quel modo fosse la bocca del suo compagno che stava succhiando, leccando e mordendo un piccolo lembo di pelle - ormai gonfio e livido per quelle torture - o i suoi capelli lunghi che, liberi dalle trecce, si riversavano sul suo petto carezzandolo e solleticandolo ad ogni minimo movimento.

Chiuse gli occhi velati di piacere per cercare di ricordarsi come erano arrivati a quel punto:  
ricordava che il turno di guardia per quella notte prevedeva un Bofur vigile e attento, pronto ad avvisare la compagnia di fronte a imminenti pericoli...  
Eppure l'unica cosa a cui stava prestando attenzione il nano era il corpo di Ori.

E se fosse successo qualcosa?  
Se li avessero scoperti?

Bofur spinse nuovamente la sua erezione nel corpo del più piccolo, provocandogli un forte tremore.  
Era da qualche minuto che toccava qualcosa all'interno del suo corpo in grado di fargli girare la testa dal piacere.

\- Bofur, Bofur... - lo chiamò ansante, andandogli incontro col bacino, cercando ancora quel brivido tanto intenso.

\- Posso venire sotto la tua coperta? - gli aveva chiesto con un dolce sorriso, facendolo avvampare.

\- S-sei impazzito? Nori e Dori s-sono qui accanto! - Ori parlava talmente basso - il timore di essere scoperto era tantissimo - che Bofur fece fatica a capirlo.

\- Penso sia un sì. - aveva detto tranquillamente, infilandosi nel giaciglio del nano e salendogli sopra, schiacciandolo tra il terreno e il suo corpo.

Non ci furono repliche da parte del più piccolo, solo labbra bramose di incontrarsi e la lingua di Bofur che si faceva spazio tra di esse.

Mugolii, ansiti, le loro erezioni che già si erano risvegliate e chiedevano attenzioni...

\- Sto impazzendo. - aveva confessato Bofur, carico di desiderio.

Un desiderio che non poteva tenere a bada, non più.  
Erano passate troppe notti da quando era riuscito a portare Ori lontano dalla compagnia e a possederlo contro un albero, facendolo urlare di piacere.

Avrebbe fatto volentieri il bis ma il viso terrorizzato del piccolo nano gli impedì di affidarsi solo al desiderio e, con lentezza, si dedicò a preparare il compagno per poterlo penetrare con facilità.

\- Ori... Perchè non mi guardi? - la voce roca di Bofur gli fece riaprire gli occhi.

Una nuova spinta gli appannò la vista e intorpidì i sensi... Sentiva di non poter resistere ancora a lungo.  
E, chiudendo nuovamente le palpebre, tornò con la mente a quanto era accaduto precedentemente.

Alle spinte forti e febbrili di Bofur che lo aveva posseduto quasi con ferocia, tappandogli la bocca con una mano - non dovevano sentirlo gridare ma voleva comunque che il piccolo lo facesse - e facendo leva sull'altra per spingersi con più forza all'interno del corpo di Ori.

Era stretto nonostante la minuziosa preparazione e forse la causa era di Bofur, la cui erezione, causa un desiderio più acuto, era decisamente più grande delle volte precedenti!

Ori si sentiva soffocare, quasi avesse il membro del suo amante in bocca - quelle volte che era capitato stava davvero soffocando e la sensazione era dannatamente simile -; invece erano solo le spinte di Bofur che erano diventate così forti da non farlo più respirare...

Era venuto, soffocando un grido sulla mano callosa dell'altro, più che per colpa di quel violento e passionale amplesso per lo spettacolo che aveva visto quando fu in grado di riprender fiato e aprire gli occhi:  
Bofur, sudato e con il viso arrossato per lo sforzo e il piacere, stava continuando a spingersi in lui con una tale foga che i suoi capelli si erano liberati dalle tre trecce che li tenevano in ordine.

Era stato troppo per il piccolo Ori che, inarcando la schiena, era venuto senza esser stato neanche masturbato.

\- Ori... Non ce la faccio più... -

Fu ancora la voce del suo amante a risvegliarlo dal torbido piacere e a fargli aprire nuovamente gli occhi.

Bofur venne con un'ultima spinta, contraendo il viso in una smorfia di piacere.

"Non di nuovo..." si ritrovò a pensare Ori che, sentendosi pieno del bollente seme del compagno, e osservandolo nuovamente con i capelli scomposti e bagnati di sudore, venne per la seconda volta.

Stremati, entrambi si abbracciarono con le ultime forze che avevano in corpo.

\- Spero solo che non ci attacchino gli orchi... - mormorò Bofur ridacchiando all'orecchio del compagno che, ridendo a sua volta, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che i piccoli baci di Bofur e il solletico dei suoi lunghi capelli sulla pelle lo cullassero in un sonno ristoratore...  



End file.
